


Last Chance

by Rama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel)'s Punishments, M/M, Slavery, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rama/pseuds/Rama
Summary: Universo Alternativo in cui la schiavitù sulla Terra, anche se non diffusissima, è normale.Dopo la battaglia di New York, Loki è condannato a servire gli umani, prima facendo da cavia per gli esperimenti dello SHIELD, e poi venendo venduto come schiavo.Le sue esperienze sono decisamente poco piacevoli...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Loki/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Robert, che stava frugando nel frigorifero alla ricerca di una birra, a un tratto si interruppe.

«Ehi, Tanya! Che cos’è questa roba?»

La moglie, che era seduta dall’altro lato del bancone, si alzò per andare a vedere, e così facendo quasi inciampò in Loki.

«Che diamine, sei sempre tra i piedi» borbottò irritata, dopo aver recuperato l’equilibrio. Loki sembrò farsi piccolo piccolo, stringendo spasmodicamente tra le mani la spugna con cui stava lavando il pavimento.

«Mi dispiace, padrona» mormorò. La sua voce era leggermente ansimante; il piede della signora lo aveva colpito tra le costole. Esitò un attimo, poi appoggiò la spugna per terra e cominciò a slacciarsi velocemente la camicia. La signora fece un verso di fastidio e agitò la mano.

«Lascia, non è necessario».

Loki non se lo fece ripetere e riprese a lavare per terra con rinnovato zelo.

«È tutta colpa tua, Robert» bofonchiò lei rivolta al marito, che stava ancora aspettando col frigo aperto.

«Mia? E di che? Gli hai ordinato tu di pulire la cucina!»

«Non parlo di questo, ma della faccenda di venire punito subito». La signora fece un cenno con la testa verso Loki, e i suoi grandi orecchini dondolarono. «Non sarebbe più logico fare un conto unico tutte le sere?»

«No, Tanya, deve essere punito subito». A differenza della moglie, Robert non si preoccupava di tenere il tono basso. «So che è una scocciatura, ma non lo addestreremo mai bene, se non lo facciamo. Solo se gli dai la punizione subito, la assocerà al guaio che ha combinato. È come con i cani».

Loki, a quattro zampe nell’angolo, rabbrividì, il viso rosso per l’umiliazione. Fortunatamente, la moglie non aveva voglia di discutere.

«Va bene, va bene, come vuoi tu. Allora, cosa c’è?»

Robert le spinse in mano un contenitore di plastica. Tanya lo ispezionò e poi lo aprì cautamente. Arricciò il naso.

«Insalata di riso» dichiarò. «Ma da dove lo hai tirato fuori? Quando l’abbiamo mangiata?»

«Era nascosta dietro ai barattoli». L’uomo aveva finalmente trovato la sua lattina. L’aprì con un grugnito di soddisfazione.

«Dev’essere almeno di due settimane fa» ragionò Tanya, con una piccola smorfia di disgusto. «Bleah. Dovremmo svuotare il frigo, ogni tanto. Potrebbe farlo Loki».

«No». Robert bevve l’intera lattina in due lunghi sorsi, ruttò e la schiacciò in una mano. «Non mi fido di lasciarlo avvicinare al cibo. Ti ricordi di quando ha rubato quei nachos?»

Tanya sbuffò.

«A proposito, ecco rimediata la cena per il signorino». Robert ghignò, soddisfatto, sbattendo il contenitore sul bancone; poi andò a sedersi al tavolo da pranzo, dove aveva lasciato il giornale. Loki si irrigidì per un secondo quando gli passò vicino, ma senza smettere di strofinare le piastrelle.

Tanya aveva ancora la testa nel frigo.

«Quindi, come al solito, tocca a me pulire questo porcile» borbottò. «Assurdo!»

Cominciò a estrarre bottiglie di ketchup, frutta, formaggio, cartoni di latte, ammucchiando tutto sul ripiano e riordinando il contenuto del frigo.

Qualche minuto dopo, Robert la sentì emettere un verso di disgusto e alzò gli occhi dal giornale. «Che c’è?»

Tanya aveva in mano un bicchiere ed era in procinto di vuotarlo nel lavandino.

«Niente, caro. Quell’uovo sbattuto che dovevo usare per spennellare i pretzel. Devo essermene dimenticata».

«Non buttarlo!» abbaiò Robert, e lei si fermò, interdetta.

«Perché?»

«Sarà il pranzo di Loki» spiegò il marito. Lei sbatté le palpebre.

«Andiamo, Robert» tentò. «Devo averlo aperto… vediamo un po’… domenica. Sono sei giorni fa. È sicuramente andato a male».

«È sempre meglio che niente» ribatté lui. «E se non mangerà quello, non mangerà nient’altro».

Loki continuava a pulire senza alzare lo sguardo, senza osare dir nulla, mente loro continuavano a parlare di lui come se non fosse presente. O meglio, come se non li potesse capire, come se fosse un animale o un oggetto.

«Mi sembra un po’ eccessivo, Robert» sussurrò Tanya, ma lui scrollò le spalle e chiuse la discussione afferrando il bicchiere e piazzandolo con forza accanto al contenitore dell’insalata di riso.

Loki, che stava strizzando la spugna nel secchio, sussultò al rumore improvviso, e urtò il secchio col gomito, rovesciandolo. Lo raddrizzò un attimo dopo con un gemito angosciato, ma ormai il danno era fatto: una pozza d’acqua sporca si stava allargando sul pavimento della cucina.

«Ma che cazzo…?» imprecò Robert, mentre Tanya indietreggiava per non sporcarsi le pantofole.

«Mi dispiace… mi dispiace» balbettò Loki, affannandosi ad asciugare con la spugna ormai fradicia, praticamente in singhiozzi. «Non… non l’ho fatto apposta…»

«Zitto» sbottò Robert, squadrandolo con disprezzo. «Ora pulisci questo casino. Appena finito avrai la tua punizione, e vedremo se in futuro imparerai a stare più attento».

Il giorno dopo, Loki venne svegliato molto presto. Si alzò riluttante, cercando di non tendere inutilmente la schiena ferita.

Non passava praticamente giorno senza che, per un motivo o per l’altro, gli venissero somministrati cinque colpi, ma il giorno prima Robert gli aveva dato ben quindici cinghiate per il disastro in cucina più cinque addizionali prima di andare a dormire.

Si accorse di aver macchiato di sangue sia la tunica sia la stuoia su cui dormiva. Per fortuna ai padroni non importava più di tanto della sua igiene.

In silenzio, e muovendosi con cautela, andò a preparare la colazione. Nei primi tempi, non gli era permesso di mangiare niente prima del pranzo; Loki ricordava che in quel periodo gli era successo un paio di volte di svenire, e non erano stati episodi piacevoli. Poi un bel giorno Tanya era tornata a casa con un pacco da cinque chili di riso soffiato, e lui aveva potuto mangiarne una ciotola ogni mattina. Le era stato molto grato per quel gesto di generosità, ma Robert non aveva apprezzato. In quel periodo era sempre di umore particolarmente cattivo. Per i primi tre o quattro giorni si era addirittura messo d’impegno per cercare di farlo vomitare appena dopo colazione, ad esempio colpendolo al plesso solare. Dopo un po’, per fortuna, e anche grazie alle lamentele di Tanya, aveva smesso.

Qualche giorno dopo che il riso era finito, Tanya aveva comprato dei fiocchi d’avena, e poi della farina di mais. Al momento la colazione di Loki consisteva in una ciotola di crusca, che secondo la confezione era destinata al consumo da parte di animali. Tuttavia aspettò a servirsela. Prima dovevano mangiare i padroni.

Preparò il caffè, scaldò del latte, mise in tavola zucchero e marmellata, e poi cominciò a fare i pancakes. Se avesse potuto scegliere, li avrebbe cucinati come prima cosa, ma Robert insisteva per volerli appena fatti probabilmente anche perché si divertiva a innervosirlo mentre era impegnato ai fornelli.

I padroni entrarono in cucina mentre Loki versava la prima mestolata di composto nella padella. Si voltò immediatamente e chinò il capo.

«Buongiorno, padrone. Buongiorno, padrona».

«’giorno» bofonchiò Tanya in mezzo a uno sbadiglio, e si sedette davanti al suo caffè. Robert, invece, gli si avvicinò. Loki deglutì.

Robert lo fissò per qualche secondo. «Come va la schiena?» domandò alla fine.

Loki cominciava ad agitarsi. Pareva davvero un pessimo inizio di giornata.

«La… schiena, padrone?»

«Sì, la schiena, dannazione! Hai già dimenticato le cinghiate di ieri? Eppure mi sembrava di avertele fatte anche contare!»

Loki sentiva il proprio cuore battere sempre più veloce. Perché stava andando tutto così storto? Non aveva fatto ancora nulla di male, quel giorno! Aveva cucinato, aveva fatto i pancakes…

All’improvviso, con orrore, si ricordò della cucchiaiata di impasto già versata in padella, che stava ancora sfrigolando alle sue spalle. Sicuramente era ora di girarla.

«Allora?» incalzò Robert, quasi ringhiando, e Loki si rese conto di non sapere cosa dovesse rispondergli. Si era distratto. Si era distratto mentre il padrone lo insultava. Decisamente, un _tremendo_ inizio di giornata.

«P…padrone… io…»

Il manrovescio lo colpì sullo zigomo, facendolo quasi cadere sui fornelli accesi. Annaspò, sempre più confuso.

«Tutto inutile» stava borbottando il padrone, apparentemente disgustato. «Venti cinghiate, e neanche ha imparato a stare attento quando parlo. Sto veramente perdendo la pazienza con lui».

«Dai, Robert» tentò Tanya. «Lascia perdere. Mangiamo e vedrai che dopo vi sentirete entrambi meglio, vuoi?»

Loki la sentì, e le fu grato; ma per Robert avrebbe anche potuto parlare in cinese, per il risultato che ebbe.

«Ascoltami bene, stupido essere» riprese, rivolto allo schiavo. Lui annuì fra i tremiti. «Levati la camicia».

Loki la sfilò rapidamente dalla testa, e Robert gliela strappò di mano, appallottolandola.

«Oggi resterai senza. Voglio che ti sia ben chiaro cosa succede quando non ti comporti bene. E sarà anche più comodo se ci sarà qualcos’altro da punire… ad esempio, non ascoltarmi quando ti parlo».

Loki si stava mordendo le labbra così forte da sentire il sapore del sangue. «Sì, padrone».

Sentiva l’odore di bruciato proveniente dalla padella dietro di lui, ma non aveva modo di interrompere Robert.

«Sai che, per esserti distratto, ti meriteresti cinque colpi, Loki?»

Lo schiavo sussultò all’udire il proprio nome. Era sempre preludio a qualche cattiveria.

«Sì, padrone».

«Vuoi che te li dia, Loki?» La voce ora era morbida e falsa.

«No, vi prego, padrone». Loki stava sussurrando. Perché non poteva essere solo Tanya, la sua padrona? Perché?

«Allora dovrai chiedermi scusa per bene, non credi?»

Loki si affrettò ad annuire. «Perdonatemi, padrone. Non lo rifarò mai più».

«Oh no, non così. In ginocchio».

Loki si abbassò sulle ginocchia, con movimenti rigidi. Non gli piaceva. Tutte le cose peggiori succedevano quando era in ginocchio.

«Vi prego padrone, perdonatemi. Sono stupido e maleducato. Non lo farò più».

«Più giù» si limitò a dire Robert, e Loki capì. Piano, cercando di non riaprire le ferite sulla schiena, si prostrò finché la sua fronte non fu a pochi centimetri da terra.

Robert mosse una gamba, e per un attimo Loki fu così certo che stesse per sferrargli un calcio nelle costole, che ne sentì fisicamente il dolore. Invece il piede gli si fermò a poca distanza dalla faccia, e Loki si chinò e baciò la scarpa. Lo sentì emettere un grugnito soddisfatto.

«Bravo. Magari imparerai, prima o poi. Resta così ancora un po’».

E finalmente Robert andò a sedersi di fronte a Tanya.

Quando Robert gli diede il permesso di alzarsi, dieci minuti dopo, Loki era irrigidito e dolorante. Ciononostante scattò subito in piedi e si rimise ai fornelli.

«Io voglio quattro pancakes, e tu, Tanya?»

«Sono a dieta» brontolò lei, che stava leggendo il giornale.

Loki sbirciò nella padella. Quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il primo pancake era ridotto a una massa carbonizzata e fumante. Tentò di girarlo con la spatola, ma era praticamente incollato alla padella. Loki sentì un’onda di panico che minacciava di sommergerlo, ma tentò ugualmente di reagire. Il più silenziosamente possibile, tolse la padella dal fuoco, mettendola nell’acquaio e sostituendola con una nuova, in cui versò subito quattro cucchiai di pastella.

Appena possibile avrebbe fatto sparire ogni traccia del cibo bruciato, e lavato la padella finché non fosse tornata come nuova. Non osava pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se non ci fosse riuscito.

Servì a Robert quattro pancake perfetti e rimase in piedi in mezzo alla cucina, immobile, finché Tanya non si ricordò di lui.

«Fai colazione anche tu, forza».

Sollevato, Loki si versò una ciotola di crusca, che mangiò con le mani. Era imbarazzante stare a torso nudo, ma non faceva freddo e non era doloroso. Quando Robert gli fece cenno di sparecchiare, stava addirittura cominciando a pensare che forse la giornata si sarebbe aggiustata. Bastava che riuscisse a sistemare la padella e…

«Aspetta a lavare i piatti» lo fermò Robert, e Loki trasalì.

«Ma… padrone…»

«Ho bisogno di te per un lavoro molto più urgente. Metti solo le tazze e il resto nel lavandino, le potrai lavare più tardi».

«Vvva bene».

Loki era di nuovo nel panico. Se avesse lasciato lì la padella bruciata in bella mostra, Tanya l’avrebbe vista. E lo avrebbe detto a Robert.

Appoggiò lentamente le stoviglie nell’acquaio, poi azzardò uno sguardo verso Robert. Era voltato dall’altra parte! Senza perdere un istante, afferrò la padella e la buttò dentro l’armadietto delle pentole. Lì era più al sicuro. Solo lui, praticamente, cucinava, e comunque sarebbe tornato a sistemarla di sicuro prima di mezzogiorno.


	2. Chapter 2

Se Robert era sembrato più gentile, era solo una facciata. Il “lavoro urgente” di cui aveva bisogno era la sbrinatura della vecchia ghiacciaia un cassone vuoto, gigantesco, che non veniva ripulito da parecchi anni. Loki, munito solo di una spatola, si ritrovò ben presto immerso fino alla vita nel ghiaccio, le dita viola che colpivano disperatamente i ghiaccioli, i denti che battevano e i capezzoli dolorosamente contratti. La pelle d’oca gli tendeva la pelle della schiena, e i cristalli di ghiaccio gliela graffiavano.

Decisamente, Robert non lo aveva perdonato.

Fu un lavoro lungo. Finì alle quattro del pomeriggio, senza neppure aver fatto una pausa per il pranzo. Ormai non si sentiva più le mani, e aveva le labbra blu. Robert lo intercettò mentre rientrava in casa e gli assegnò un altro lavoro, che questa volta lo tenne impegnato fino alle dieci di sera.

Distrutto, chiese e ottenne il permesso di avere un po’ di cibo, che trangugiò in piedi, appena prima di buttarsi sulla sua stuoia e crollare addormentato.

La mattina dopo si sentiva un po’ meglio. Le ferite stavano pian piano guarendo dopotutto, anche se il giorno prima era stato brutto per molti versi, almeno non era stato picchiato.

Non era sicuro di dover indossare la camicia. Quando gliel’aveva fatta togliere, Robert aveva specificato “oggi”, ma era così facile contrariarlo! Alla fine decise di non metterla. Meglio mostrare più umiltà possibile.

Andò quindi in cucina a petto nudo. Stava morendo di fame. Non vedeva l’ora di buttarsi sulla sua crusca….

Robert era in piedi in mezzo alla cucina.

«Ben svegliato» lo accolse, la voce fredda come ghiaccio.

Loki si fermò interdetto. Che cosa ci faceva già lì? Forse aveva dormito troppo? Che ore erano?

Poi vide l’oggetto che Robert aveva in mano. Era la sua padella bruciata del giorno prima.

Prima di riuscire a controllarsi, Loki sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi e poi scivolargli giù per le guance. Come aveva potuto dimenticarla? E non solo, aveva anche tentato di nasconderla! Più ci pensava, più la sua situazione gli pareva peggiore.

Robert lo lasciò piangere silenziosamente qualche minuto, aspettando pazientemente che la sua paura crescesse, prima di decidersi a parlare.

«Che cos’è questa, Loki?»

Lui rabbrividì.

«È… è… io non…»

«Rispondi!»

Loki deglutì. Sapeva che era meglio obbedire al padrone (se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato, nei suoi anni da schiavo con Joss e poi con Robert, era questa), ma proprio non riusciva a forzare le parole fuori dalla propria gola. L’unica cosa che riuscì a confezionare fu un debole «Mi dispiace, padrone».

«Oh, scommetto quello che vuoi che quando avrò finito con te ti dispiacerà molto di più» fu la feroce replica. «Vieni qui».

Loki si avvicinò con le ginocchia che tremavano. “Ora mi sveglierò e sarà tutto un incubo e sarà ieri e potrò rimediare a questo casino…”

La voce impietosa lo strappò alle fantasticherie.

«Che cos’è questa, Loki?»

Loki guardò quel triste pezzo di cibo carbonizzato.

«Un pancake» sussurrò.

«Davvero? A me non sembra».

Lo odiava, odiava l’umiliazione, odiava la paura, ma soprattutto odiava Robert.

«L’ho… bruciato, padrone. Mi dispiace».

«E che cosa ci faceva nell’armadietto?»

Odiava il panico.

«I-I-Io… non… vi prego…»

«Shh, va tutto bene, Loki». Inaspettatamente, il padrone gli cinse le spalle con il braccio. Loki si irrigidì. Gli pareva di sprofondare sotto il peso minaccioso di quel braccio gonfio di muscoli. E il tono compassionevole di Robert prometteva nuovi orrori.

«Dimmi, ti piacciono i pancakes?»

Loki tentò di respirare, ma era come avere i polmoni pieni d’acqua.

«N-n-n… io…»

«Su, scommetto che ti piacciono. E oggi è il tuo giorno fortunato, perché hai il mio permesso di mangiarne uno per colazione». Gli tese la padella.

“Posso farcela”, pensò Loki. Mangiare cibo bruciato non era così male. Ma aveva la netta sensazione che non sarebbe finita lì.

Con le unghie, staccò la materia annerita dal fondo del tegame. Sembrava cenere solidificata. Se la cacciò in bocca e per poco non sputò. Era amara, cattiva, secca. Per deglutire gli ci volle uno sforzo enorme, e le scaglie dure gli irritarono la gola. 

«Bene. Era buono?»

Incapace di rispondere, Loki deglutì ancora, sperando che bastasse.

«Quella era la tua colazione, e sarà anche il tuo pranzo e la tua cena, nonché tutti i tuoi pasti di domani» proseguì Robert, annuendo soddisfatto mentre ogni parola pareva far rimpicciolire lo schiavo. Era come se gli stesse caricando pacchi da dieci chili sulle spalle.

«Questo per aver bruciato il cibo. Per aver cercato di farmi fesso, invece…»

Loki vide le mani di Robert scendere alla cintura e trasalì. Immediatamente, come per un riflesso condizionato, si ritrasse su se stesso, allontanandosi.

«Non penarci neanche, caro» lo ammonì Robert. «Tu starai qui e te le prenderai tutte». Slacciò la cintura e la sfilò dai passanti. «E sai quante saranno?»

Loki indietreggiò davvero finché non si trovò con la schiena contro il muro. Aveva qualcosa in gola che gli impediva di respirare.

«C-cinque, padrone?» Robert rise fra sé e sé.

«No, non cinque, piccolo rifiuto. Cinquanta». Si rigirò un’estremità in una mano, lasciando penzolare quella con la fibbia. Loki la fissava come un uccellino ipnotizzato da un serpente. _Cinquanta?_ Non poteva dire sul serio…

«Sai, non mi sei mai piaciuto. È stata Tanya a insistere per prenderti. Però speravo che perlomeno saresti potuto diventare un servitore decente…» scosse la testa. «Sto davvero perdendo le speranze, Loki. Se neanche questo ti fa ragionare, dovrò passare alle maniere forti. Girati, adesso. Sulle ginocchia».

Loki si staccò dal muro e si voltò, muovendosi come se avesse le ossa piene di schegge di vetro. Lentamente si abbassò, posando i palmi delle mani a terra.

«Ah, e Loki?» aggiunse il padrone. Lui rialzò la testa, speranzoso.

«Voglio che le conti».


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Robert ebbe finito e, ansimante, si fu rinfilato la cintura nei pantaloni, Loki non era in condizioni di alzarsi da terra.

Aveva continuato disperatamente a contare i colpi fino alla fine, anche se dal trenta in poi erano più che altro grida scomposte, ma adesso ogni volontà l’aveva abbandonato, e giaceva bocconi nel suo stesso sangue, quasi incosciente.

Quando era scesa per colazione, Tanya, a disagio, aveva chiesto a Robert se non fosse il caso di trasportarlo nel suo angolo, ma lui aveva rifiutato. Se Loki voleva andarci e riusciva a farlo, bene; aveva perfino accondisceso a non assegnargli compiti, quel giorno. Ma di sicuro non ce lo avrebbe portato lui di peso.

Così Loki era rimasto steso sulle mattonelle della cucina, mezzo nudo, il respiro fioco, passando ritmicamente da una veglia dolorosa a una più pietosa incoscienza. Era vagamente consapevole dei padroni che gli passavano accanto, e udiva le loro voci come distanti mormorii; quella di Robert gli provocava tremiti e incubi. Quando gli passava vicino, tratteneva il fiato.

Tremava. Il sudore gli si era gelato addosso, e il pavimento era duro e freddo. Il sangue gli si stava seccando sulla pelle. E ovviamente, la schiena lo torturava. Era praticamente spellato vivo dalle spalle ai lombi.

Prese sonno per un po’, ed ebbe un incubo in cui Robert lo arrostiva vivo sui fornelli. Vedeva la propria pelle annerirsi e staccarsi, e sentiva l’odore della carne bruciata…

Tornò in sé con un grido strozzato. Era sera, o forse notte. Le luci erano spente. I padroni dovevano essere andati a dormire, lasciandolo lì sul pavimento.

Stava morendo di sete. Non beveva da ventiquattr’ore. Ma come procurarsi dell’acqua? Non riusciva neanche a girarsi sul fianco, figuriamoci alzarsi e raggiungere il rubinetto. Senza contare che Robert avrebbe potuto sentirlo, e di sicuro non avrebbe apprezzato.

Si raggomitolò su se stesso. Aveva le mani e i piedi gelati, probabilmente si stava anche ammalando. E la schiena – oh, gli bruciava come se il diavolo in persona la stesse straziando con i suoi artigli.

Cominciò a singhiozzare. Piano, un po’ per la debolezza, e un po’ per paura di essere sentito, ma senza riuscire a fermarsi. Si portò faticosamente una mano alla bocca, tentando di reprimersi, ma fu inutile.

Più di tutto, in quel momento desiderava morire.

La luce della cucina si accese e due gambe entrarono nel suo campo visivo.

Nella mente di Loki successe una cosa strana. La prima emozione che provò, come era comprensibile, fu terrore; terrore per qualunque altra tortura Robert potesse aver deciso di infliggergli per averlo svegliato col suo pianto.

Poi, però, in lui si fece strada la consapevolezza che probabilmente, qualunque cosa gli avesse fatto, lui ne sarebbe morto. Il suo corpo non poteva semplicemente sopportare più di così. E la prospettiva di morire non era affatto male. Certo, se Loki avesse avuto scelta, avrebbe preferito continuare a vivere; ma se la sua vita, come sembrava, era ridotta a questo, allora la morte era una dolce amica.

Queste due emozioni, nello spazio di un istante, si scontrarono e lottarono fra loro; il risultato fu che Loki rimase impassibile, senza mostrare alcuna reazione né di panico né di sollievo.

Non gli importava più.

Le gambe si fletterono sulle ginocchia e un volto comparve nel suo campo visivo. Loki strizzò gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime, mentre un ultimo singhiozzo residuo gli stringeva la gola. Era Tanya.

Per qualche attimo, la padrona si limitò a guardarlo. Loki non riusciva a decifrare l’espressione sul suo viso. Pena, forse?

“Sei sveglio?” chiese alla fine, parlando sottovoce. Poi, senza attendere una risposta, sospirò. “Riesci ad alzarti? Forza”.

Loki tentò di ritrarsi, balbettando deboli proteste, ma Tanya lo ignorò, e afferrandolo da sotto le ascelle riuscì in qualche modo a metterlo seduto. Il cambio di posizione gli fece tendere la pelle della schiena e Loki gridò di dolore, ma Tanya gli tappò la bocca con una mano. “Non fare rumore”, gli sussurrò, cercando di suonare minacciosa, ma riuscendo solo a sembrare spaventata.

Gli lasciò qualche minuto per riprendersi, e gli portò addirittura un bicchiere d’acqua, che Loki bevve avidamente. Poi gli si accovacciò vicino.

“Ascoltami bene. Io… ho bisogno che ti alzi in piedi. So che sei un po’…” scoccò un’occhiata alla sua schiena e deglutì, prima di concentrarsi di nuovo. “Un po’ malmesso, ecco, ma devi alzarti e arrivare fino alla macchina. E senza fare rumore. Forza, su”.

Loki non capiva, ma l’istinto gli diceva che disobbedire alla padrona non sarebbe stata una buona cosa, per quanto doloroso fosse. Perciò fece del suo meglio per alzarsi e camminare, reggendosi a Tanya con un braccio e mordendosi l’altro per impedirsi di gridare. Era coperto di sudore gelido, e non solo per il male. Che cosa aveva intenzione di fargli? Perché dovevano arrivare alla macchina? Sicuramente non per eseguire qualche lavoro; perfino Robert si sarebbe accorto che al momento non ne era in grado. Sperò che non avesse deciso di investirlo per toglierselo finalmente dai piedi… ma ripensandoci, forse non era tanto peggio dell’alternativa. O voleva portarlo da qualche parte? Loki non era mai salito su una macchina (sospettava che fosse accaduto quando era stato portato dai padroni la prima volta, ma era privo di sensi) ma sapeva che i padroni avevano una casa delle vacanze, da qualche parte. Magari voleva farlo stare lì per un po’. O forse prestarlo a qualche amico, mentre Robert si faceva passare l’arrabbiatura.

O magari – Tanya gli stava facendo scendere i gradini verso il garage, e al pensiero sussultò, rischiando di perdere l’equilibrio – voleva liberarlo? Sapeva che era un’idea illusoria, eppure… sicuramente succedeva, ogni tanto. Forse Tanya lo avrebbe portato in qualche luogo lontano e isolato, l’avrebbe fatto scendere e lui si sarebbe ritrovato lì – seminudo, pesto, dolorante, ma vivo e libero. E Odino non avrebbe potuto dire niente, perché la sua sentenza era stata rispettata. Il cuore gli si gonfiò di emozione. Che fosse davvero quello il suo destino? Sarebbe stato meraviglioso… sarebbe stato…

Poi il suo piede slittò su qualcosa in fondo alla scala. Tanya fece del suo meglio per reggerlo, ma non ci riuscì, e lui cadde rovinosamente a terra. Ogni singola ferita sulla sua schiena parve riaprirsi e urlare di dolore, e Loki svenne.

Ondeggiava. Il suo corpo vibrava. Era immerso in una rossa foschia di dolore. C’era un rumore di sottofondo e sentiva qualcosa di ruvido premergli contro la faccia e il petto.

Loki socchiuse un occhio a fatica. Era buio, e ci mise un po’ a mettere a fuoco, ma alla fine riconobbe l’interno di un’automobile. Era sdraiato sul sedile posteriore, e Tanya era seduta davanti, gli occhi fissi sulla strada buia. Loki riconobbe la sua mano inanellata sulla leva del cambio, e l’odore di lacca dei suoi capelli.

Dunque era riuscita a caricarlo su. Chissà dove lo stava portando? In un’altra casa? A qualche amico? A liberarlo? Gli venne in mente che magari lo stava portando a un guaritore di qualche tipo. In fondo le ferite che aveva sulla schiena non erano da sottovalutare. Ma era inutile preoccuparsene adesso. Cullato dal movimento dell’auto, Loki richiuse l’occhio.

Mentre stava per addormentarsi, però, un pensiero confuso fece capolino nella sua mente. Non riusciva a metterlo a fuoco, sembrava disfarsi appena ci si concentrava su, come un sogno al risveglio, ma per qualche motivo cominciò a farsi strada in lui un principio di panico. Lo stomaco gli si annodò. Forse lo stava portando…? Dove? Da chi? Perché all’improvviso aveva così paura?

L’incoscienza lo colse prima che riuscisse a venirne a capo. Ma stavolta il suo sonno fu popolato di incubi.

**Author's Note:**

> *** Nessun pancake è stato maltrattato per la realizzazione di questo capitolo.***


End file.
